


Play With Me

by Flameable_Sinners



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameable_Sinners/pseuds/Flameable_Sinners
Summary: Dante looked up sharply, Nero could see his eyes wavering in colour again. “Do you want this?”Now, Fortuna didn’t really have a good sexual education program but Nero was pretty well informed to figure out what was going happen.He swallowed, throat bobbing as he nodded, “I want this.” Dante let out a shuddering breath nodding before grabbing Nero by the hair, halting the boy up to his knees.“Strip for me.”
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> Nami: All I want for Christmas is for Dante to rail Nero  
> Me: Your wish is granted
> 
> Merry Christmas Nami, I hope you enjoyed this pure smut! Always a pleasure to chat with you in DMs about Danero and the Sparda boys.

This wasn’t one of Nero’s best moments, now that he thinks about it stumbling around the hallways of Devil May Cry in the dark. And he has had many worst moments, one of the highlights was from pranks being pulled on higher officials in the Order. That lead to him being forced to scrub down the barracks from top to bottom until it was spotless. Best prank he had ever pulled so the punishment was well worth it. 

But honestly, this was a mistake. 

Nero swallowed, running his Devil Bringer through his fluffy hair as he held Blue Rose in his human hand. The dim light of his demonic hand helped a little as he made his way in the dark. He couldn’t see as well as Dante in the dark, something about his demonic powers hasn’t been fully awakened...or something like that. Nero will admit that he didn’t really pay much attention to what Dante was saying, his attention was on the other man’s chest heaving as he spoke. 

Anyways, something was inside the shop...or, someone. Dante has a job today and by the time that Nero had gone to bed, Dante still hasn’t been back. Which wasn’t abnormal but it was still pretty suspicious, the old man would at least call him telling him that he would be late or something. 

And now, a demon has probably got into the shop. Dante never locked the door so it wasn’t too surprising that it would eventually happen. He voiced his concerned about it to Trish when she came over occasionally. Since he had moved in from Fortuna, Trish had moved out to live with Lady and instead choose to just float in and out like a ghost. 

_ “Why would you try to break into a higher-level demon’s lair? Especially one that has trophies of your own breathens on his walls? It’s possible but since Dante has claimed his place as his domain, demons can be bitches when it comes to their territories.” She stated through eating a slice of pizza which she managed to eat with such grace.  _ Unlike Dante, if Nero didn’t tell him to at least  _ chew  _ when eating, he would have choked on trying to swallow the whole damn pizza in one bite. Nero struggled to suppress a smile...idiotic old man…

Still, he needed to take care of this demon before he went back to sleep. Or at least before Dante got back home and witnessed him struggling to take down a lesser demon. Or worst, being attacked in his sleep cause he neglected to deal with the problem. 

The old man would never let Nero hear the end of it if that happened. 

Subtle scratching of the wooden floorboards in his ears had him perking up. Ah, the bastard was down the stairs then...not a problem.

Though Dante was a fucking cheap stake and the light in the hallway tends not to work when you want it to, so Nero couldn’t rely on that. Carefully, Nero made his way down the stairs, using the dim glow of his Devil Bringer so that he didn’t trip on the stairs. Not that it helped, he ended up slipping on the slick stair with his socked foot, falling on his ass instead and sliding down the hard steps until he hit the bottom. Nero groaned, convinced that he was going to be a little sore tomorrow morning.

“Ow…”

He stood up gingerly, rubbing his bottom with his human hand before looking around. The fan creaked above him distorting any noises. Nero wouldn’t know if the demon was behind him until the last second. 

Well, fuck. 

Nero clutched Blue Rose tightly, merely taking two steps away from the stairs before his Devil Bringer glowed a bright orange. He didn’t have a chance to attack when he was suddenly grabbed, body slamming up against the wall. The corkboards around him jiggled at the brute force just before they fell with a loud crash. Nero winced at the sound, hoping that he could at least put them up before Dante returns. 

Sparda...whatever this demon was, it sure loved playing hide and seek. 

_ “Oh Nero, you should this by now...demons are natural predators.” _

Wait...

Nero squinted in the darkness, his eyes widening. Reddish-orange, glowing eyes replaced the familiar pale blue he was so used to seeing. He let out a small gasp, claws that held him up by his shoulders, pressed downward, slowly digging into the soft flesh. His gun was somewhere in the darkness of the shop, in the altercation, he lost the tight grip of Blue Rose in his hand. 

Not that he was going to shoot the man standing in front of him, growling low in his throat. He squirmed in the man’s grip only for the grip to be tighter. 

“Dante…”

In the moonlight, Dante had cracked a smile, “Hey, kid.” From what Nero could tell, he didn’t seem like he triggered. His beloved red coat was still hanging on his person, same with the ridiculous amounts of belts wrapped around Dante’s stomach and chest. His...plump chest…

_ Okay, not the time. _

Nero frowned before his face burned as Dante nosed his face into his neck, breathing deep making a strangled groan. Or...at least that’s what he thought it was.

“Fuck...you smell so fucking good, Nero.  _ So good. _ ” 

What the hell-

Nero made a strangled noise as Dante’s tongue lick a stripe down his bare neck. “Hey-Dante... _ what the hell? _ ” This was unusual...ever since he got to the mainland, he saw Dante hand the reins of control to his demon. He thought that the red devil had more control of it. 

Seems like he was wrong. 

His head was thudded against the wall again, a flush of red growing on his face as Dante continued to lick and nip at his neck. Slowly, his legs flexed against the other devil, urging him a bit closer. He couldn’t move his hands due to being pinned only being able to scratch against the wall as Dante latched his mouth on his exposed collarbone. 

A pathetic whine spilt from his lips as Nero cocked his head to the side giving Dante more access. His mind was still reeling-  _ what was Dante’s deal?  _

_ Liar, you don’t care, you  _ **_wanted_ ** _ this for a long time. You wondered what it was like for him to touch you as he touched those people he brought him. So  _ **_human._ **

Apparently, his crush on the red devil was more noticeable than he thought. It was pretty obvious to the girls, who gave him knowingly looks and smiles almost teasing whenever Dante’s back was turned. 

Dante pulled away from his neck with a loud smack, his tongue running over his lips as he grinned up at Nero. “You taste...so fucking delicious Nero.” 

Fuck…

Fuckfuckfuck _ fuck. _

Nero didn’t know what to think, all the blood from his head rushed to his groin in a matter of seconds. His cock straining from his sleeping pants. He moaned softly, grinding against Dante’s leg that was slotted in between his own legs. Dante’s head bowed downward with a groan, letting go of Nero’s shoulders to rest against the wall. 

“Nero…”

Their eyes met the others for a moment. Only a moment, but it felt  _ so long _ . Nero’s heart was pounding against his ribcage, as Dante’s lips brushed against his own. The sounds coming from outside the shop, melted away like they were the only two people in the world right now. He could feel Dante’s hard, muscled body press against him, his breath coming out in pants. 

“Nero…” Dante crooned out once more, almost pleading. Nero swallowed, nodding his head. Yeah...he understood.

He wanted this. God, he wanted this so much.

Seconds passed by and no one did anything. No one said anything as the two just stared at each other. 

_ “Dante, kiss me.” _

Then the tension broke. 

Dante pecked his lips softly, eyes widening before he pulled away for a moment. His chest heaving as he stared at Nero’s lips, before mashing their mouths together, breath huffing into each other’s mouth. Their teeth clanked together, as Dante moaned Nero threw his arms around Dante’s neck, fists tugging and pulling on his coat to the point of tearing. Dante shoved him back against the wall with a thud, his claws digging into his hips. 

He didn’t give him a chance to breathe once they broke away for breath, Dante devouring Nero’s lips once more, biting down and tugging on him, the pain mixed with pleasure. His cock weeping in his pants, growing harder and harder at the minstrels. 

Slowly, the kisses melted away, the two brushing swollen, red lips between shaking breaths, the adrenaline rushing through them from the start burned away. They were out of energy and were left standing there, holding the other in a tangled mess of limbs, fingers carding through the other’s hair. 

Dante licked his lips again slowly, his eyes changed from red to blue. Nero was a wreck, body twitches and his breath coming out in pants. The older man just stared at him, expression unreadable before vault Nero over his shoulders, red coat swooshing behind him as he marched up the stairs. 

Nero was too dazed to protest or say anything as Dante kicked his bedroom door open, tossing him on the bed. Nero yelped as Dante’s palm slammed just beside his head, forcing himself to look at the red devil. He almost let out a moan, Dante looked...

Intense.

That stare was only reserved for the bigger jobs, the ones that Dante didn’t goof off around whenever Nero was able or deemed able to go. He was more focused, almost growling and snarling at the demon before rushing towards it. Nero could only supply backup during those hunts. 

“Dante…”

Dante makes a sound in his throat that was unrecognisable, hunched downward, as if he was trying to hold something back. “...Tell me you want this.”   
  
Huh?

“Wha-”   
  


Dante looked up sharply, Nero could see his eyes wavering in colour again. “ _ Do you want this?”  _

Now, Fortuna didn’t really have a good sexual education program but Nero was pretty well informed to figure out what was going happen. 

He swallowed, throat bobbing as he nodded, “I want this.” Dante let out a shuddering breath nodding before grabbing Nero by the hair, halting the boy up to his knees. 

_ “Strip for me.” _

///

Dante watched with hooded eyes as Nero scrambled to rid himself of his clothes. His hands itched as more and more skin became exposed until Nero was as naked as the day he was born. The kid looked up at him before blushing, legs pressed together to hide. 

Heh, cute.

He easily towered over the kid and used that to his advantage, crowding Nero’s space using one hand to push him back down flat on his bed. Oh,  _ Sparda. _

_ Nero was beautiful.  _ His nude body was almost flawless with healed scarred littering across his chest like stars in the sky. 

_ Touch...he had to touch him. _

But first. He made quick work of himself, kicking his boots off and stripping down nude. Dante smirked as he could feel Nero’s eyes on him, burning into his back until he turned around, both hands flat beside Nero’s head. His body trapping Nero underneath him.

_ Just as he should be. _

He waited...so long to make a move on his little devil. Didn’t want to until his demon gained brief control of his body suddenly, easily killing off the demon they had been paid to deal with before stalking back to his shop. Eyeing the boy from the fire escape before beginning the hunt. It didn’t last as long as Dante wanted it to but he could deal with that.

There will be other hunts. Hunts that he could potentially take Nero out to a forest, and chase the boy down there. Like the predator he is. His lips curled as he continued to stare at Nero, the boy growing more and more impatient.

“What are you staring at? Aren’t you gonna fuck me, you pervert?’ Nero huffed as if he was annoyed. His harden cock said otherwise, twitching with anticipation. Well, he couldn’t keep him waiting now, could he?

He leaned down to kiss Nero, driving his tongue inside of him, setting off a loud moan that was sweet music to his ears. He wanted to hear Nero  _ sing _ , and he made the most glorious of sounds - delicious noises of pleasure as he broke the kiss. God, he wanted more of Nero’s taste, how could someone taste so damn good? Dante nipped and sucked on Nero’s collarbone, determined to draw out more noises from the younger. 

Nero sang so prettily for him. 

Dante grunted as Nero’s Devil Bringer grabbed his hair, yanking and pulling him closer. He obliged, sliding forth until their hardened cocks brushed against each other. Nero jolted in his arms, letting out a loud cry. Ah, the kid hasn’t done this before…

Well,  _ Dante was going to rock his world. _

He paused grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside table as the need to be buried inside of Nero threatened to overwhelm him. Drenching his fingers in the liquid, he made a noise as he spread Nero’s cheeks open, revealing that puckered hole. Without teasing, he thrust one finger inside of him, groaning at Nero’s body jolted at the sensation.

“D-Dante…”

Dante waited a moment, before moving his finger, drawing out soft cries and whimpers from Nero. He crooked the finger, brow furrowing as he tried to find the spot he’ll know Nero will scream. 

“D-Dante... _ DAnTE!”  _ Nero’s voice cracked at the end, slamming his Devil Bringer down on the bed with a dull thud.

_ There it is. _ __  
__  
He added a second finger, fingers crooking and probing as much as he could. Dante was drooling, his dick has never been so hard in his life. When he slowed his motions a bit to look down at Nero, he growled, pleased. 

Nero was a  _ wreck _ .

His face was pressed against the pillow, his sobs and hiccups being muffled as his Devil Bringer clawed against the bedsheets. His throat bobbed as he struggled to swallow the saliva in his mouth. Nero turned to look at him with tears clinging to his eyelashes.

So beautiful.

**_Mine._ **

Dante withdrew his fingers wordlessly, desire rising in him. Nero let out a small whine from the loss, and he could see his hole clamping around nothing. He grabbed the lube again, groaning as he stroked himself from tip to base, observing Nero’s expression. The kid was almost drooling...adorable.

“You want my cock, baby boy?”

Nero exhaled, his breath ragged, “Yes…”

_ “ _ I’m not going to touch unless you  _ beg me, my little devil.” _ The kid whined, hands shaking as he reached underneath himself to spread his cheeks apart. God, Nero was so flustered, his cock bobbing, leaking so much pre-come onto his stomach, the tip flushed a bright red almost purple. 

“Dante...I-” He struggled to speak, Dante leaning over him with the tip of his cock barely  _ inches  _ away from his hole. “Please,  _ please _ fuck me! I want you to fuck-”

Dante didn’t wait for him to finish, stopping Nero in mid-word as he shoved inside, knees nearly buckling at how  _ tight  _ and  _ warm  _ Nero was. God, it felt so good…

He rutted his hips a little, hands grabbing a fist full of the sheets as he took some grounding breaths. Not that it helped, Nero’s pretty little cries and hiccups only making him more restless. His chest was flush against Nero, using his free hand to card his hand through his hair.

“You okay kid?” Dante asked softly and Nero only let out a loud sob, shaking like a leaf. Dante didn’t give Nero a moment to adjust to his cock, thrusting his hips forward, slamming his hips against Nero’s ass. He leaned back, pulling Nero up to his knees so he could fuck him at a new angle. Dante was pleased with Nero’s cries, begging for more. 

_ “Dante...oh gOd...Dantepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” _

Oh, Dante would give him more. He slowed to a stop, pulling out before flipping them around, Nero on his hands and knees…

_ Staring at himself in the mirror that hung behind Dante’s door.  _

Dante breached Nero again, rolling his hips as his chest was flushed against the younger’s back. He smirked at Nero in the mirror, fucking mirthlessly into the kid’s hole. That sent Nero scrambling, hands fisting the sheets as his knees buckled, the only thing holding him up was Dante’s hand around his waist. 

Nero smelt divine, his scent reeking of desperation and lust as he moaned, getting cut off by a choked cry as his walls clamped down around Dante’s cock, milking him as much as possible. Dante hunched over, his hand grabbing Nero’s face forcing him up to look up.

“Look at you, becoming undone by my cock,” he purred out, licking down Nero’s back. Nero could only make a gurgling noise, holding onto the sheets for dear life as Dante’s hips pistoled faster, spreading his hole wider. God, he would never get used to this. “You’re mine…all  **_mine_ ** ” he grunted out, demonic energy danced across his bare skin, red scales flickering in and out of focus. 

God, to  _ trigger  _ and fuck Nero…

Maybe next time. 

Dante chuckled, holding the younger devil upon his knees, hips pistoling him, his free hand caressing the bump against Nero’s stomach. Nero was...so small compared to him. Dante rumbled a little, chuckling at Nero’s finger brushing against the bump on his abdomen.

He licked a stripe on the lope of Nero’s ear, “You feel so good, so fucking  _ tight and warm. _ Take me...yesssss.” He purred, pressing up against Nero’s muscled back, as his hips started to shudder in their rapid movements. 

Nero looked more and more of a mess in the mirror. His cheeks flushed red and wet with tears streaming down his face, chest heaving as he had the wind knocked out of him with every thrust. That only spurned Dante on, continuing to thrust with a harsh, punishing rhythm, his eyes lingering on Nero’s neck. 

Dante let out animalistic noise, teeth sharpening as he bit down on Nero’s neck, solidifying his claim. No demon would take to claim Nero, he’ll rip their organs out of their bodies. He groaned, the taste of Nero’s sweet blood coating his tongue, finally coming inside. He grabbed hold of Nero’s twitching cock, rapidly stroking it, expertly thumbing the head. He pulled his teeth out, licking at the blood oozing out.

“Dante!”

_ “Come for me, baby boy.” _

_ /// _

“So...what was that about?”

His whole body was throbbing, sore but Nero couldn’t complain about it. It was a good kind of sore. Their fun didn’t stop after Nero had come once, Dante continued to ravish his body from almost surface in his bedroom, from the mounting him on the floor to fucking him on top of the dressing. Healing bite wounds littered all over his body as well as dark bruises from where Dante was gripping him so hard. 

Dante hummed, pressing lazy kisses down his neck to his back, their legs entwined under the sheets. “Just wanted to, kid….it was okay right?”

Was it okay? He got ravished and fucked six times to Sunday and him pretty sure that his stomach was still bloated with so  _ much come. _ He wasn’t complaining. Nero turned his head to look at Dante, who for once looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his back as he looked away,

“Been wanting to do that for a while kid. Demon took control for a while…” he explained, wincing a little. 

Well, Nero will be sure to give Dante’s demon some special treatment. He hesitated for a moment, nervous as he nosed Dante back to look at him, lips hovering inches from his for a few seconds before they just barely brush. “Course it was okay, stupid old man,” Nero grumbled. 

“You disturbed my sleep.”

Dante laughed, drawing the covers over their shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around Nero’s middle, his nose buried in his hair. “Go to sleep kid, I’ll wake you up.” Despite his words, Nero turned his head to bury his face in Dante’s neck. 

“Love you...Dante.”

“Love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
